Amnesia
by Comatose-chan
Summary: Sasuke has amnesia. Simple as that. SASUSAKU Rated M for language, maybe some sexual content later on. Chapter SIX is up!
1. Prologue

**Amnesia.**

… It's terrible! Sasuke has amnesia! A very big case of amnesia, that could last for years. Will he ever remember? Or will bits and pieces of memories keeping haunting him until he dies? A certain pink headed girl seems to be very stressed over the fact that the Uchiha cannot remember anything, but what will she do? Will she cope with her lover's memories in the dark, or will she go insane? SasuxSaku …

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

**Prologue**

**The Accident**

((SASUPOV)

"_Kinou wa Call Sign,_

_Zenbu, keitai de_

_Nore nai First Guitar_

_Henna kouen de_

_Muchuu de Motor Bike,_

_Kaze wo oikoshite_

_Mikaduki wa HISUTERII,_

_Boku no ue de_

_Chikyuu wa GOORURAIN,_

_Inu mo raion mo_

_Kasei ni Moving On._

_Nanka mendou de_

_Yellow Moon, ima mo, mittsu,_

_Kazoete, me wo akete_

_Shadow Moon_

_Mada yume wo miteru_

_Me wo mite, me wo mite,_

_Se wo muke ai nagara_

_Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?_

_Everyday Everynight_

_Omoi tsuku kotoba de_

_Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai_

_Everyday Every Night_

_Arifureta aizu de_

_Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo tsutaetai_

_Kibun wa kaisei, kondo, issho ni_

_Karada wo dakishimete, kin no kyoukai de_

_Yellow Moon_

_Kaketa yozora dewa tsuki wa kyou mo_

_Shizuka na kao de hikaru no sa_

_Me wo mite, me wo mite,_

_Se wo muke ai nagara_

_Me wo mite, Tell me yes or no?_

_Everyday Everynight_

_Omoi tsuku kotoba de_

_Everyday Everynight_

_Kimi he no omoi wo tsutae you_

_Everyday_

_Yellow Moon, ima mo, mittsu,_

_Kazoete, me wo akete_

_Shadow Moon_

_Mada yume wo miteru_

_Me wo mite, me wo mite,_

_Se wo muke ai nagara_

_Me wo mite, itsu aeru?_

_Everyday Everynight_

_Omoi tsuku kotoba de_

_Kimi he no omoi wo ima sugu tsutaetai_

_Everyday Everynight_

_Arifureta aizu de_

_Chirakatta mama no kimochi wo, ima sugu_

_Mahou no Chord Change,_

_Nemure nai machi_

_Higawari na JAZZ Guitar_

_Sotto MAINAA de"_

My lips softly moved to the music's lyrics as I stared boredly at the pale ceiling. "Nothing to do… oh!" I mumbled as the music came to an end. I picked myself up and threw on some clothes, not like I walked around naked or anything. Sighing heavily, I grabbed my keys as I walked out the door. Glancing tiredly at my car, a small grimace etched itself on my features. Climbing into my car, I shoved the keys into the ignition and fed my CD into the player. The same song played, and I pressed the repeat button. This song was stuck in my head, I had to listen to it continually.

As I drove, I began to loudly sing to the repeating song, getting more and more into it as every second pasted. Thank god my windows were rolled up. No way in fucking hell would I let anyone hear my singing. Anyone but… her. As I pulled into her driveway, I smirked and ejected my CD. Grabbing it, I yanked the keys out of the ignition and shoved them in my pocket. Walking up the driveway to her door, I smiled softly and gently pressed the door bell. "Are you going to let me in?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"GOMEN NESAI! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" came a loud voice from the other side of the door. I quirked a brow up once several crashes, bangs and lines of curses erupted from inside. Soon, a very disgruntled pinkette opened the door, only to have emerald hughes light up at the site of me. "Sasuke!" she squeaked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Sakura. Can I come in or are you going to make us stay out here in the cold?" I chuckled softly, planting a soft kiss on her pink-hair adorned head. She blushed slightly, let go and grabbed my hand, dragging me into her house. "It's amazing how you can manage all this on your own," I gaped softly—as always—when I entered her home. It was filled with stuff. She lived alone, but her parents were rich, so it didn't matter.

"The same way you stay beautiful, Sasuke" she giggled, spinning around. Today, she looked as if something had happened. She was in a pair of sweats and a tang top. Her hair was messy and I could see the faint trail of eye liner trailed down her cheek. Like she'd been crying. Below her beautiful emerald eyes were soft bags that were a little more red than purple.

"Sakura…?" she turned to look at me. She didn't have lip gloss on, and that was a sign. She always wore lip gloss. A smile was plastered on her cute, baby face.

"Yes, Sasuke?" she asked, as if nothing was wrong.

_Why were you crying?_ "Did something happen?" her eyes widened slightly and she turned away from me. She shook her head, but I could tell she was already crying. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me. I could hear soft sobs coming from her, but I didn't want to see her in distress.

"T… TenTen-chan's dead…" she half-whispered half-choked. I widened my eyes. That spunky, brunette was gone? I felt my eyes soften and I turned Sakura around, kissing away her tears. "I got a call from Ino-chan last night. She was raped, then murdered…" more tears just kept spilling from those beautiful green eyes that I loved so much. I picked her up bridal style and took her too her room.

"Do they know who did it yet…?" I asked softly, sitting on her bed and cradling her in my lap. She nodded solemnly.

"It was Kiba-kun…" she sobbed, turning so that her tears were absorbed into my shirt. "Kiba-kun killed TenTen-chan!" she choked out. I felt the wet spot on my shirt grow in size, and I tried to calm her down.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. Is he in jail yet?" I growled softly, still cradling the small pinkette in my arms.

"Y-yes… but please don't kill Kiba-kun. Then you'll be sent to jail. And I don't want you to leave me…" she whispered. I could tell she'd stopped crying, but her sniffling and small hiccups held strong. "He's going to spend his life there…" she said, almost too softly for me not to hear it.

"Well then. Would singing cheer you up?" I asked, tilting her chin up so I could lock her eyes with mine. A small smile spread across her lips, and she nodded childishly. She scrambled out of my grasp and I watched her. She jumped off her bed, set up the karaoke machine and then disappeared out of the room. A few minutes later, her face was washed, a small thin layer of glittery, soft pink lip gloss lay on her lips, and her short, pink hair was combed and brushed. "What would you like me to sing, angel?" I asked her. She thought for a moment, rummaged through her CDs, and then placed one in the machine.

"Sing me Backstreet Boys!" she giggled, skipping to number four. I smiled, got off her bed, grabbed the microphone and waited for the music.

"_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_So many words for the broken heart_

_It's hard to see in a crimson love_

_So hard to breathe_

_Walk with me, and maybe_

_Nights of light so soon become_

_Wild and free I could feel the sun_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are!_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_Life goes on as it never ends_

_Eyes of stone observe the trends_

_They never say forever gaze upon me_

_Guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_

_There's no control_

_Are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_They tell me_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are!_

_There's something missing in my heart_

_There's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_Surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_How can it be_

_You're asking me_

_To feel the things you never show_

_You are missing in my heart_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_Show me the meaning of being lonely_

_Is this the feeling I need to walk with?_

_Tell me why I can't be there where you are!_

_There's something missing in my heart!"_

Of course, since this was a soft, semi-slow song, I tried to fit it the best with my overly large singing voice. Sakura's eyes were sparkling with joy, and small tears slipped from her eyes. I ran over to her—which wasn't very far because she was sitting on her bed—and took her into a hug. "Why are you crying, angel?" I asked.

"You sang so beautifully, Sasuke…" she whispered, giggling in my embrace. I let a small sigh of relief leave my lips and I smiled. As of all of a sudden, a pounding came from down stairs. Cocking my head to the side, I picked Sakura up bridal style once more and rushed down stairs. When I opened the door, I was faced with two people. One of them was male. He had spiky blond hair and clear as crystal ocean blue eyes. The girl next to him was a blue/raven haired girl with pale white eyes. "Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura squeaked, squirming out of my grasp to hug Hinata.

"Sasuke." Naruto and I never had a good history with each other—I'd stolen the girl he'd fell in love with, beat him at sports and academics—but we were what one would call friends. I did hook him up with that beautiful little Hyuuga. "Well! Anyways!" he smiled, brightening up and letting himself and the girl beside him in. "Shino, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Temari, Ino, Chouji, Hinata, and I were goin' down to that one dance-place club thing. You wanna come?"

Sakura looked up at me with large, eager, childish eyes. I nodded. "Sure! Lemme just go change," she squeaked, rushing up stairs and coming back down in a pair of tight blue jeans and a short brown dress with a pale cream belt in the middle. She grasped my hand tightly and we went out to my car—Naruto and Hinata lived next to one another and their houses weren't that far. I was driving, Sakura was in the passenger's seat and Naruto and Hinata were in the back.

((NARRATORPOV))

And that's when it happened. There was barely anyone at this place, and it happened to be a bar/skating rink. What did they do? They got drunk and stumbled around the rink. And guess who got to drive home? The most drunk of them all, Sasuke! But, it was just him and Sakura, because Naruto, Hinata and the rest all packed into Shino's—who was the only un-drunk teen—SUV thing. And what does Sasuke do? Get into a car accident. But thank god, our little pinkette was safe. But now, guess who has amnesia? Sasuke.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: DUNDUNDUN!!! I know, I know. Why would I do such a thing to precious little Sasuke? Because he's an ass and deserved it. 3 But anyways, this was first gonna be a GaaSasuGaa story, but then I saw all these REALLY cute SasuSaku pictures. I'm now addicted to this couple! But I still hate Sasuke. D And the reason I killed off TenTen is because I HATE her. ENJOY&&REVIEW! 3333


	2. Chapter One

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

_And that's when it happened. There was barely anyone at this place, and it happened to be a bar/skating rink. What did they do? They got drunk and stumbled around the rink. And guess who got to drive home? The most drunk of them all, Sasuke! But, it was just him and Sakura, because Naruto, Hinata and the rest all packed into Shino's—who was the only un-drunk teen—SUV thing. And what does Sasuke do? Get into a car accident. But thank god, our little pinkette was safe. But now, guess who has amnesia? Sasuke._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter One**

**Amnesia**

((SAKUPOV))

I'd gotten over screaming out Sasuke's name. I knew he was unconscious. The only thing I could think of was, _Don't leave me_. It was frustrating. Soon enough, Shino and the rest were at the scene, and the ambulance came quickly. Sure, I was a little banged up, but Sasuke… "Is he going to be alright?" I looked up, staring at Ino. My eyes began to water once again, and I collapsed into Ino's awaiting arms.

"I don't know…" I whispered. It'd been so long since I met Ino. She was always there for me. She couldn't come to my house last night to comfort me because she was at work when she called. We sat there, and then one of the ambulance doctors said they were going to take me to the hospital. I had a small gash on the back of my head, and they needed to stitch it. "Can Ino-chan come with me?"

The doctor looked at the pale blond haired girl than nodded. "Sure, now come on. We need to treat Uchiha-san as quickly as possible, see if he's going to live," my heart all of a sudden broke into a million pieces. I didn't know why, but it did. I was a little dizzy, but I stood and me and Ino climbed into the back of the white ambulance.

"Kankurou! Tell my mom I'm at the hospital with Sakura-chan!" Ino called out to her ex-boyfriend before the doors closed. The ride to the hospital was quite. I was holding Sasuke's cold, pale hand tightly, my thumb rubbing against the back's surface. Ino kept her one eye covered; the other one just kept staring at me. Once at the hospital, Sasuke was taken away from me, and Ino and I went to my room.

"Another doctor will be right with you, Sakura-san," and the nurse left. Ino was silent for a moment, but then she spoke up.

"Do you _think_ he'll be okay…?" she asked, staring at me intensely with her one pale blue eye. I stared back at her with soft, emerald eyes. I felt tears sting at my eyes, but I didn't look away.

"I hope he'll be okay… I don't want to loose someone else," I whispered. We stayed silent for another moment, but then the door slid open.

"Sakura-kun?" I looked up and smiled brightly.

"Neji-kun?! You're a doctor?!" Ino shrieked, jumping up and running to hug the dark haired boy. Neji's soft, white eyes softened slightly and he wrapped his arm around Ino's waist.

"Of course I'm a doctor. I had to get a job because that bastard of an uncle doesn't care about me…" he chuckled slightly at his own words, and then looked over at me. "What did you do this time, Sakura-kun?" he asked, sighing softly.

"Naruto, Hinata, Shika, Shino, Kankurou, Temari, Sasuke, Ino, Chouji, and I went to that skating rink and Sasuke got drunk… we got in a car accident…" I whispered softly, locking my eyes with the Hyuuga's.

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Neji asked, setting a clipboard down. I looked away, and he got the idea. "Well…! Lemme see the scar on your head so I can stitch it up," he said in a business-like tone, releasing Ino. He walked over to me and I turned to he could spilt apart my hair and look at the scar. It took him a while, but he let out a small 'hm' noise and then told Ino to bring him the clipboard. She obediently did so and Neji began to jot down random things on the piece of paper.

"Alright. Ino, would you take Sakura-kun to the bathroom to help her clean that up? I'm not very good at it, and I know you are," a small smile formed on his pale pink lips. She nodded and in the bathroom we were. Ino was dabbing at the small gash with a washcloth, and I was wincing every once in a while.

"How long have you and Neji-kun been together?" I asked. She gave something of a half-hearted chuckle, and then thought for a moment.

"Two months after I broke up with Kankurou… I think that's when we started going on little dates. Surprising, yet kinda cool, how he's your doctor. You used to like him, right, Sakura-chan?" I blushed slightly, then nodded.

"Neji-kun was my elementary school crush. Then I met Sasuke," I smiled slightly, and then we were silent. Only a few minutes later, after Ino was done, did she speak.

"Alright! We're all set. Have fun getting your stitches" she giggled, pulling me to my feet. I gave her a look saying 'where are you going?' and she answered with a smile. "I'm gonna go see if they know what's wrong with Sasuke-chan. I'll be back in a few," I nodded and headed back to where Neji was waiting, and Ino went to go see Sasuke.

((INOPOV))

As I wandered around the hospital corridors, I saw many of my mother's friends—she was a doctor here, of course—and some of my own friends that I didn't quite talk to often. I saw Kankurou's little brother, Gaara, and started talking to him.

"Really? Sasuke-san's here? Is something wrong with him?" the red head seemed quite surprised that one of his newly found friends was at his work.

"Yea… he got drunk and decided to drive home. Sakura-chan's here too!" I saw a small blush spread across his face and he nodded.

"W-what room is she in…?" he asked, looking away.

"Six o seven. Well, I gotta go see if they figured out what's wrong with Sasuke-chan. See ya!" and with that, I left Gaara to ponder weather he should go see Sakura or continue working. As I got to where I heard Sasuke's room was, I stopped to think.

_I just hope I don't have to report bad news to Sakura-chan. She'll never be with another boy if Sasuke disappears…_ I mumbled in thought, beginning to walk again. I looked at the door, and just I was about to open it, the door swung open, colliding with my face.

"OMIGOSH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" I noticed that voice. But I couldn't place that person until I looked at him.

"Lee-san?!" I squeaked, staring at the bowl-cut boy. His features softened and he helped me up.

"Gomen ne, Ino-san. What are you doing over here?" he asked. I told him that I was here to see Sasuke, and that Sakura was getting stitches in her head, and his eyes softened deeply. He took a deep breathe then regained his posture. "Gomen ne, Ino-san. Sasuke-kun has amnesia." I felt my whole body froze.

"Please tell me it's short-term or something!" I cried, grabbing onto the boy's shirt. He shook his head sadly and I felt tears start to dribble down my cheeks. "It's not going to last forever, is it?!" I demanded quite harshly, tears still flowing down my face.

"No… I don't believe so…" I looked at him desperately, then looked down, letting my tears splash around my feet.

"God… how am I going to tell Sakura…?" I asked quietly, keeping my head down. He was my best friend, my old crush. Now he didn't remember anything.

((SAKUPOV))

"Alright! All done!" Neji seemed a little happy today. I sighed in relief, then sat up. Pain shot through my whole body and I yelped, lying back down. "Yea… your head will hurt for just a while. It'll be about three days until that stuff will wear. Do you want to stay here, or go home?" I smiled warily at my old friend.

"I think I'll stay here," I said, a small smile forming on my lips. He nodded, left then came back in with a slightly sobbing Ino. "Ino-chan! What happened?!" I asked, turning my head to look at her. Someone was behind her. It was Lee!

Ino just shook her head, opening her mouth to say something but only a strangled cry came out. "Annou, Neji-kun…? Ino-san…? Could I please talk to Sakura-san alone…?" Lee asked, stepping into the room. Neji nodded and took Ino outside, shutting the door.

"Hi Lee…! What's… what's wrong?" I asked. He had a sad look on his face.

"Sakura-san… gomen ne. Sasuke-kun has amnesia." I froze and my heart shattered once more. _No… no..!_ Before I could say anything else, he added softly, "It's long-term." My heart shattered into more pieces. I felt the tears, then they were rivers.

"Omigod…" I choked out, turning away from him. I heard the clicking of his shoes against the tile, then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san. But please do not worry so much. It will only last for a few years…"

"A FEW YEARS?!" I screamed, turning to look at him with already red eyes. "And those years will just disappeared, right?!" Lee looked frightened, but I continued screaming. "A few years is a long time, Lee! I LOVE HIM DAMNIT! Now he's not gonna remember anything?!" my voice was getting louder and harsher with every word.

"I'm sorry! There's no cure for amnesia but time!" Lee's voice was loud, but it wasn't angry. It was sympathetic and sad. I just stared at him, tears still falling down my face. I looked away, ashamed, then stood up.

"I'm going home," I hissed, walking past the boy. I shoved open the door and stormed away. My world was dizzy and painful, but I would deal with it.

"Sakura-kun!" Neji yelped, running after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him, face red and crying. But he could tell there was anger mixed with my sadness. "Please don't leave yet. You're going to injure yourself—SAKURA-KUN!" before Neji could even finish, I collapsed. "Sakura-kun! Sakura-kun!" I could hear him, but I couldn't see or feel him.

"SAKURA-KUN!"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: Oooo I tried to make the best cliff hanger I could! MWAHAHA! But it didn't work to well, huh? Gomen ne But I added Lee and Neji! And Gaara too HOO-RAY! Now review. It took me like… four hours to write this. Damn writer's block! D But anyways, hope you enjoyed this tear filled chapter… XDD


	3. Chapter Two

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

"_Sakura-kun!" Neji yelped, running after me. He caught up to me and grabbed my shoulder. I turned to look at him, face red and crying. But he could tell there was anger mixed with my sadness. "Please don't leave yet. You're going to injure yourself—SAKURA-KUN!" before Neji could even finish, I collapsed. "Sakura-kun! Sakura-kun!" I could hear him, but I couldn't see or feel him._

"_SAKURA-KUN!"_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter Two**

**Amnesia**

((NARRATORPOV))

Sakura awoke with a pounding head, and she let out a choked groan. A gasp floated to her ears, and she attempted to lift her eyelids, but they were so heavy. "I think she's waking up!" a voice rung out. She grit her teeth and clamped her eyes shut further than they already were.

"Ino…! Shh, she's in pain…" a concerned voice washed over the pinkette, causing her to relax a little. Finally, Sakura opened her eyes, and a bright light flooded her eyes. But she kept them open. She had to. Ino, Lee, Neji, and some she hadn't seen in a while were in the room.

"Look! She's awake!" Ino squealed, bouncing from her seat at the wall and running swiftly over to her friend. Sakura groaned, and tried to cover her ears with her hands.

"Ino-chan… be quite…" she mumbled. She obeyed immediately. The emerald eyed girl could feel eight sets of eyes on her, but she didn't mind. Sitting up slowly, a thing smile crossed her features. "Ohayou, minna!" she said cheerily.

"Ohayou is right, Sakura-kun. It's already mourning," Neji smile was also thin, but he walked over. "Are you feeling alright? You gave us all a scare," Sakura nodded. Her face just shone 'just fine'.

((SAKUPOV))

I scanned over the people in the room. They were all my friends, but my eyes lay locked on the read head. What was his name? If only I could remember. And the something hit me like a brick between the eyes. And that brick had caused tears to jump into my eyes.

"Sakura-san? What's wrong?" Lee asked from his seat on my right.

"Sasuke…" I whispered softly. A sad smile crept on all three of their faces, even the red head's, whom I knew was quite emotionless. But what was his GODDAMN NAME?!

"Hey! He can have visitors, you wanna go seem him?" Ino suddenly said. I looked over at Neji hopefully, and he gave a nod.

"Just don't over do it," and with that, I slowly rose from my bed and wobbly stood on my feet. As soon as they touched the floor, my stomach grumbled, and I grinned. "First, you might want to get some food. Oh, and don't be surprised if some queasiness finds its home in your stomach. You have quite the hangover," I grumbled. Neji always acted all professional, even with that devilish smile on his pretty little face.

Once arriving at Sasuke's room, a suddenly felt a little nervous. He didn't remember me. I looked through the door's window, and I saw him sleeping peacefully. His hair was un-spiked, and it made me cringe. The only time I'd seen him like that was when he was terribly sick and I went to visit him.

I pushed open the door, and Ino trailed after me. She stopped by the wall though; leaning against it was watching my actions. I sat down on a chair next to his bed, and spotted his hand. I grabbed it gently and began to stroke it with my thumb. "Sasuke…" I whispered softly.

((SASUPOV))

Pain. That's all I felt. I couldn't remember anything, either. Even when I tried to, it hurt. I kept seeing someone. A girl. With short, pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She kept calling out to me, trying to wake me up. It felt like there was a twenty pound anvil on my eye lids.

I tried to open then, but only growled. I heard a gasp, and then a few words. But I couldn't quite comprehend them. I couldn't… it was like they were speaking a different language. But I do know that the owner of the voice was female, and that she seemed very stressed over me.

"_C'mon, wake up!" I turned on me heel, and there facing me was… me. Was that even physically possible._

"_Who are you?" I asked myself, looking at him quizzically._

"_I'm you, dumbass. Now wake up. You have to see her!" her? Who was 'her'? I wanted to ask him that, but I didn't._

"_Who is she? I know her… but I don't. What's going on? Why can't I open my eyes?!" But before I could get an answer, he disappeared. I cursed slightly, then tried opening my eyes._

"H-he's waking up!" I was faced with a girl. She was crying. Why was she crying?! And who was she? She had short, pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes. She looked really happy, but sad at the same time.

"W-who…?" my voice was raspy, hoarse… it didn't sound too good. I tried clearing my throat, but that didn't help too much. The girl had stopped crying for a moment, but then se was crying again. _Damnit!_ I thought. I didn't even know why. My heart was breaking at seeing this girl cry.

"He really doesn't remember…" a voice from the wall mumbled softly. I looked over, and there was a blue eyed pale-blond haired girl. The pink haired girl suddenly stood up and ran out of the room. Wait… doesn't remember?! _I have amnesia?!_ Sure I didn't remember any memories, but I sure knew what the hell 'not remembering' meant!

The blond haired girl ran out of the room after her, leaving me alone. The door opened a minute later, and a bowl-cut boy entered the room. "Ah! Sasuke-kun! You are awake!" he seemed very polite, but I could tell this boy knew me. And I knew him, just didn't…

"Uh… yea? Who was that girl? The one with the pink hair?" I demanded, sitting up and holding my head in one head.

"Sakura-san? … she'll tell you soon enough…" he lowered his eyes and walked over to me. "Alright! Medicine time!" I groaned slightly, but took the medicine and slowly fell back asleep. _Damn drugs._

((SAKUPOV))

"Saaakuuuraaaa-chaaaaan!!!" her voice rang through-out the corridor, but I tried to shut her out. I was feeling a little dizzy, but I kept running. I didn't even know why. Soon enough, Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. We fell in a heap on the floor, and a sharp intake of breath surprised me. "Yikes.. that hurt…" she mumbled, rubbing her ankle.

I just stared for a moment, stood up then held my hand out to her. She blinked, then took it. "C'mon. Let's go see Neji-kun."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: GAH!! GOMEN NESAI, GOMEN NESAI! I was so wrapped up in reading 'Blind' that I forgot to type my own fan fiction. D Gomen ne, minna-saaaaaan! D BUT! I hoped you like this chapter. Not that much crying! YAYA! Except near the end. DAMN YOU SASUKE! Wait… what am I saying that for?

DAMN YOU… ME! I don't like to make Sakura-chan cry! She's my favourite female character… . REVIEW, DAMNIT:D


	4. Chapter Three

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

"_Saaakuuuraaaa-chaaaaan!!!" her voice rang through-out the corridor, but I tried to shut her out. I was feeling a little dizzy, but I kept running. I didn't even know why. Soon enough, Ino grabbed my arm and pulled me towards her. We fell in a heap on the floor, and a sharp intake of breath surprised me. "Yikes.. that hurt…" she mumbled, rubbing her ankle._

_I just stared for a moment, stood up then held my hand out to her. She blinked, then took it. "C'mon. Let's go see Neji-kun."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter Three  
Bruises, Tears… and some more bruises.**

((SASUPOV))

Finally. I was well enough to take a fucking shower on my own. Too bad it was in this damn hospital. Who the hell has showers in hospital bathrooms, anyways? Well… my question would probably be left un answered. At least I was getting better. The bowl-cut boy was Lee, the red head was Gaara. The pale eyed boy was Neji and the blond girl was.. uh… Ino. The annoying blond boy was Naruto. The shy purple/blue/raven haired girl was Hinata. And the pinkette. She was Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. Age seventeen. Pink hair, emerald eyes. Her parents were rich as… rich and she lived alone. And… she's my girl friend.

Sighing heavily, I turned the knob on the shower, letting the warm water wash over my body. Haha. As I scanned over myself, I was met with a disappointed groan. Bruises, bruises… and more bruises. Along with cuts, stitches and a whole bunch of other crap.

"Life is so cruel," I mused softly, beginning to carefully wash my hair. Oh my beautiful raven coloured hair. (inside joke, sorry) Staring out blankly, I quickly finished my shower and got dressed. Dressed into the clothes Sakura had brought me.

They were comfortable. Jeans and a tee-shirt. Sure as hell more comfortable than the damn hospital clothes. Gah. While making my way back to my room, I saw some people that burned my mind. I got the feeling I knew them… just didn't remember. _STUPID FUCKING AMNESIA!_ my inner self sobbed hysterically.

"Ah! Sasuke!" I turned around and groaned. The blond haired boy. "So your up and walkin' huh? Well, can you go out, or are them damn doctors keepin' ya in?" I stared blankly at the blond.

"As much as you want to think, dobe, I don't remember you as much as the others." I started, watching azure eyes darken. "And no, I can't go out. Now go away," and with that, I turned on my heel and made my way back to my room.

((SAKUPOV))

I was awoken by the door opening, and I felt my eyes light up. "Sasuke!" I gushed, beaming up at the Uchiha.

"H-hey, Sakura-san," I flinched. This was hard. He never stopped calling me 'Sakura-san'. It was kind of annoying. But then again, I couldn't blame him. Even though I told him I was his girl friend, he still called me Sakura-san. It wasn't fair.

"How are you feeling? Shower help your headache?" I asked, watching him sit down on the hospital bed. He grimaced softly, nodding.

"A little better. Memories burn though," But he was still Sasuke. He wasn't like when I first met him. He wasn't cold, he wasn't harsh. He didn't have a cool velvety voice that sent shivers up your spine. He was my Sasuke.

Milky white skin, spiky raven hair, obsidian coloured eyes. Calm, smooth voice. Slightly distant but calm and caring complexion. Sure, he acted like the old Sasuke to some of the others, but not around me. Nope.

"Sakura-san…?" I jerked my head up and looked at him, a smile plastered on his face. He only knew a few things up to this point. Those few things were that his brother, Itachi, was a total maniac who was in an asylum (Gomen! I didn't want to do it, but I had to) and that his parents were dead. Memories filled his head until the age of four.

"Hai?" I asked, staring at my boyfriend. I really didn't like saying it that way. Sure, we were going out. But labeling him 'my boyfriend' and him labeling me 'his girlfriend' was just weird. I called him Sasuke. I didn't call him 'love' or 'koi' and anything else. Just Sasuke. He did the same.

"At what age did I meet you?" Sasuke asked. It was quite sudden, that I was taken into a moment of shock. I made an awkward noise, then racked my brain to remember the exact age we'd met.

"I believe… you were… either eleven or twelve. We were in sixth grade, so when ever sixth grade comes, just hope to find me," I let out a dry laugh. He softened his eyes and let out a small curse. "Annou…!" he looked back up at me, puzzlement on his pale features. "Would you like me to sing for you? I'm sure it'd bring back something!" I grinned a wide grin.

Sasuke was taken a back. The look on his face said 'uh… I dun know…' but he nodded slowly. "It depends on what you sing. If you and Lee listen to the same stuff, then no thank you," he chuckled softly to himself. Lee listens to country.

"No, no. Defiantly not," I laughed back. "I remember you asked me once, 'Why did you chose me over Lee? He seems like a better boyfriend.' And I would always reply 'He listens to country music and his eye brows scare me'.." another laugh.

"Yea… they are kinda big. So… anyways… Sakura-san. Go ahead and sing!" he prodded, a small smile on his face. I nodded and took out a CD player—which I hid in the cupboard—and rummaged through my CDs. I made a small 'here we are' or something close and put the CD in the player, watching it spin. I spiked a few songs and then waited for the song I wanted to start.

"_It was a beautiful letdown_

_When I crashed and burned_

_When I found myself alone_

_Unknown and hurt_

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_The day I knew_

_That all the riches this world had to offer me_

_Would never do_

_In a world full of bitter pain_

_And bitter doubts_

_I was trying so hard to fit in_

_Fit in, until I found out_

_I don't belong here (I don't belong)_

_I don't belong here (I don't belong)_

_I will carry a cross and a song_

_Where I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

_It was a beautiful letdown_

_When you found me here_

_Yeah, for once in a rare blue moon_

_I see everything clear_

_I'll be a beautiful letdown_

_That's what I'll forever be_

_And though it may cost my soul_

_I'll sing for free_

_We're still chasing our tails_

_In the rising sun_

_In our dark water planet still spinning_

_In a direction no one wins_

_No one's won._

_See, I don't belong here (I don't belong)_

_Well, I don't belong here, I don't belong_

_I will carry a cross_

_With a song where I don't belong_

_I don't belong_

_I don't belong here (I don't belong)_

_No, I don't belong here, I don't belong_

_I'm gonna set side_

_And set sail_

_For the kingdom come, kingdom come_

_Your kingdom come_

_Won't you let me down, yeah_

_Let my foolish pride forever let me down_

_Ah, Easy living, you're not much like the name_

_Easy dying, you look just about the same_

_Would you please take me off your list_

_Easy living please c'mon and let me down_

_We are a beautiful letdown_

_Painfully uncool_

_The church of the dropouts_

_The losers, the sinners, the failures, and the fools _

_What a beautiful letdown_

_Are we salt in the wound_

_Hey, let us sing one true tune_

_I don't belong here (I don't belong)_

_It feels like I don't belong here, yeah_

_It goes like I don't belong here_

_I don't belong (I don't belong)_

_Won't you let me down (I don't belong)_

_C'mon and let me down (I don't belong)_

_You always let me down (I don't belong)_

_So glad that I'm let down (I don't belong)_

_C'mon and let me down (I don't belong)_

'_Cause I don't belong here_

_Won't you let me down!"_

Once the song was finished, I grinned and just picked another. I stared at Sasuke, who was just smiling softly, looking like he always did when I sung. Sure, my voice wasn't the greatest, but I still sung through my heart.

"_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right _

Oh when I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

His magical myth  
As strong as with I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long

He's soft to the touch  
But afraid at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still leaves more than I can take  
Oh cuz I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster"

I opened my eyes—which had closed for some reason—and beamed childishly at Sasuke. Then, all of a sudden, Lee burst into the room. "Lee-san?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I try to walk over to him, but an arm encircled my waist. Sasuke pulled me to sit on his lap, and I squirmed slightly. Lee's eyes softened.

"I-it's time for Sasuke-kun's medicine…" he mumbled.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: WOOT! Was that a good cliff hanger? (cliff hanger newb) Ah well. I dun care. I tried to write this as soon as I could (two songs right in a row, too. I had to do some majour listening. xD I don't like looking for lyrics online, because they're sometimes wrong! D:) Anyways, hope you enjoyed chapter three! (OMG!)


	5. Chapter Four

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

_I opened my eyes—which had closed for some reason—and beamed childishly at Sasuke. Then, all of a sudden, Lee burst into the room. "Lee-san?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I try to walk over to him, but an arm encircled my waist. Sasuke pulled me to sit on his lap, and I squirmed slightly. Lee's eyes softened._

"_I-it's time for Sasuke-kun's medicine…" he mumbled._

Me: YAAADAAA!!! I don't want to write! I'm so brain dead!

Itachi: Oi! Come on! I put up with you putting me in an asylum, so write, damnit!

Me: YAAAADDAAAAAA!!!!

Itachi: YES! NOW WRITE! Your lovely reviewers are waiting!

Me: … fiiiinnnneeee.

Itachi: Good girl. You'll get a cookie and a kiss later!

Me: YAY!!!

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter Four**

**ZOMG FLASHBACK! && TEH DREAM!**

((NARRATORPOV))

Soon enough, Lee was gone and Sakura was just watching Sasuke's chest rise and fall in a steady motion. Ino had visited, Gaara had visited—she finally remembered his name! Neji had visited. And some others had visited. It was only a matter of time before Sakura was in total lala land, staring off into the distance and thinking about the visits.

_**ZOMG FLASHBACK!**_

"_Sakura-chan? Are you in here?" Ino suddenly just burst into the room, startling the pinkette out of her wits._

"_I-Ino-chan!" Sakura breathed, putting a hand to her chest to attempt and cease the quickening heart beats. Ino smiled and sat down in the chair next to her, staring at Sasuke._

"_He's asleep?" she asked, a small smile twitching at her lips. It soon turned out to be only a thin smile._

"_Yea… the medicine Lee gives him makes him sleepy. So he decided to take a nap," Sakura giggled softly. Then, the two girls were just staring at Sasuke's face in silence. It contorted for a moment, like he was having a nightmare, then the wrinkles slowly disappeared, like something or someone came to his rescue. Next, a small smile etched itself on his face, making the girl giggle softly, breaking their silence._

_They smiled at each other for what it seemed like for ever until a sharp intake of breath took them out of their trance. They jerked their heads towards the raven haired boy. Sasuke was sweating, and etched on his face was a look of tormented pain. Sakura's hand flew to the boy's forehead, and she took back in a small gasp._

"_He's got a fever…" she mumbled worriedly, hitting a button that would call for a nurse… or Lee. Lee and Neji half burst half calmed walked into the room, surprising both girls. Ino stood and trotted over to Neji, and they said something, but Sakura couldn't hear it. "He's got a fever, and something else is…"_

"_He's getting memories back," Lee cut her off, hurrying to Sasuke's left side—Sakura was on his right—and began to try and wake the boy. He jerked and grasped Lee's wrists tightly. The bowl-cut boy tried to get away, but Sasuke's hold only tightened._

_Sakura stared in horror, then her hands dove for Sasuke's attempting to pry them off gently. At the touch, Sasuke seemed to shrink, and his eyes snapped open. Lee took back, rubbing on of his wrists. Sasuke looked around blindly, but then his vision focused. He'd obviously remembered until sixth grade, because a soft smile came to his face when he looked at Sakura._

"_Sakura!" he chirped, sitting up. His eyes darted around briefly. "Why am I in a hospital?" he asked, cocking his head to the side cutely. Sakura's eyes started to well up for an unknown reason and she hugged him softly._

"_You have amnesia, Sasuke," she whispered. Horror flashed briefly upon the boy's face, and then his head started to throb. He grasped it and a small whining noise came from him. Eight years of memories had burst into his head. That was more than anyone had gained in a month. "Sasuke? Are you alright?" she asked, worried._

"_M-memories…" he gasped out. His eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head, and his head fell back onto the pillow. Before Sakura could even scream, Lee said something._

"_He's only unconscious. That many memories in so little time must really be hurting him. You can visit him later, Sakura-san," his voice was calm and a little stern. Neji, Ino and Sakura walked out of the room._

_**ZOMG END FLASHBACK!**_

Sasuke was still in a deep sleep, and he'd been peaceful all the time. It'd been over three hours since Ino visited. She was aloud back in the room after about thirty minutes or so, and she'd been there ever since.

((SASUPOV))

_**TEH DREAM!**_

_I stared around me. Nothing. I searched for anything in the absolute darkness of the night. STILL nothing. I cursed lightly, but then protecting arms wrapped themselves around me. I shrunk back into the person's warmth, and a small smile graced my lips._

"_Sasuke… daijoubuu?" I knew that voice. That was Itachi. My eyes widened slightly, and I twisted around to face the other. I felt my lower lip tremble, and I tried to squirm out of his grip. "Sshhh… I'm not going to hurt you…" his voice was deep and velvety. There was no hint of insaneness or murderous intent. Nothing. But I was still scared._

_I got even more freaked out when he bent down a little and gently caressed my lips with his. I jerked back, scooting away from him. "What the hell?!" I screamed, blushing furiously with wide eyes. This was no memory. This had to be a dream. IT HAD TO BE!_

"_Ssh, Sasuke. It's okay. I'm here," once again, I was taken into his arms. This time, I was a little more relaxed at his caring touches and gentle warmth, but he'd just KISSED me. And it wasn't a boo-boo. It was my LIPS. Our lips had met for the briefest second and… it… felt… good. For a moment, I was in heaven._

"_I-I don't care! You homosexual! Let go!" I shrieked, once again trying to get away. But his strong, gentle arms only brought me closer to him. Then I noticed something. He had no shirt on. "GYAH! YOU'RE GOING TO RAPE MEEE!" I cried. I felt a small tear roll down my already red cheek, but didn't bother to wipe it away. I knew no one would hear any screams. Itachi lived out in the middle of no where._

God… what am I going to do?!_ I screeched in my thoughts, getting more and more uncomfortable as Itachi struggled to get off my shirt. I was too afraid to move. To try and refuse. But… was I going to let myself just get raped like this?! I hoped not. I squirmed under him—since when had I been pinned to the ground?—and he chuckled._

"_Don't think of it as raping, Sasuke. Think of it as making love," Itachi mused, finally getting my shirt off and discarding of it._

"_But I don't love you! I love Sakura!" the words blurted out of my mouth, and I hadn't known I'd said it until my brother blinked rapidly, and then stared down at me quizzically._

"_You… love… Sakura… kun…?" he asked, disbelief written across his face. He bit his lip, then dove down into another kiss. This one was longer, more passionate and… what was this… desperation? Itachi was desperate to make love with me? I felt myself blush, and I tried to calm down. No! He couldn't have been. He… he was my own brother! Then again, I think the only reason he was a homo was because of that crazy homosexual of a friend he had. What was his name? Oh yea, Kisame, or something like that._

_Finally, the kiss broke off I could see tiny crystal tears in my brother's eyes. "I… I'm sorry," I didn't even know what I was saying. My brother quickly got off of me and I scrambled to sit up._

"_I-it's okay… Sasuke…"_

_**END TEH DREAM!**_

"OHMYGOD!" I screamed, flinging up. I blinked rapidly at the sudden flooding of light on my eyes, but then looked around the room. That's right. I was in the hospital. I had amnesia. I looked to my right, and a very confused Sakura was sitting next to me. I suddenly clung onto her, and she got even more surprised.

"Annou… Sasuke?" she asked.

"Scary… odd… dream…" I whispered like a mad man. She chuckled, got out of my grasp and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The touch of lip on lip made me jump for a moment, but then I relaxed and broke away. "Itachi almost successfully succeeded in raping me," a grin found it's way to both our faces, and we laughed.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: ZOMG! KISAME REALLY IS A HOMO!

Kisame: -smacks and flees-

Ow. ANYWAYS! I hoped you like it There are only… what…? Four paragraphs that aren't a flashback/dream? XD Anyways, it was the only thing I could think of for this chapter. Now I gotta go find Itachi so he can give me that cookie and kiss! -runs away then comes back-

REVIEW, DAMNIT :D -flees-


	6. Chapter Five

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

"_OHMYGOD!" I screamed, flinging up. I blinked rapidly at the sudden flooding of light on my eyes, but then looked around the room. That's right. I was in the hospital. I had amnesia. I looked to my right, and a very confused Sakura was sitting next to me. I suddenly clung onto her, and she got even more surprised._

"_Annou… Sasuke?" she asked._

"_Scary… odd… dream…" I whispered like a mad man. She chuckled, got out of my grasp and placed a soft kiss on my lips. The touch of lip on lip made me jump for a moment, but then I relaxed and broke away. "Itachi almost successfully succeeded in raping me," a grin found it's way to both our faces, and we laughed._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter Five**

**Everything Isn't Alright**

((NARRATORPOV))

"_Tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Give me a reason to end this discussion, _

_To break with tradition. _

_To fold and divide. _

_Cause I hate the ocean, theme parks and airplanes, _

_Talking with strangers, waiting in line.. _

_I'm through with these pills that make me sit still. _

"_Are you feeling fine?"_

_Yes, I feel just fine. _

_Tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_I'm sick of the things I do when I'm nervous _

_Like cleaning the oven or checking my tires _

_Or counting the number of tiles in the ceiling.. _

_Head for the hills, the kitchen's on fire! _

_I used to rely on self-medication, _

_I guess I still do that from time to time. _

_But I'm getting better at fighting the future, _

"_Someday you'll be fine.."_

_Yes, I'll be just fine. _

_Tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Give me a reason (I don't believe a word) _

_To end this discussion (of anything I've heard) _

_To break with tradition (they tell me that it's not so hard) _

_To fold and divide (it's not so hard) _

_So let's not get carried (away with everything) _

_Away with the process (from here to in-between) _

_of elimination (the long goodbye) _

_I don't want to waste your time. _

_Tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_(Alright) _

_Tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great) _

_Yeah everything is alright. (Everything's fine) _

_Oh please tell me that you're alright, (Hi, everything's great) _

_Yeah everything is alright. _

_(Everything's fine) _

_(Everything's fine) _

_(Everything's fine) _

_(Everything's fine)"_

A soft finger pressed play and repeat, causing the song to play and start over. She was a little glad she lived alone. Turning the knob on the bath/shower, she pondered if she would just take a hot bath or a quick cold shower. Both would wake her up, but only one would relax her. Choosing to take a warm bath, she sighed and stuck her hand under the water. When it was warm enough, she closed the drain so the tub would fill up. She loved her western-styled house.

Staring at herself in the mirror, she was slightly disgusted. Her hair was a mess, she had tear stains, she looked horrible. Her skin was starting to get pale; she'd been inside too much. And the cold was getting to her. Once the water was almost to the top, she stopped the flow of water and stripped off her clothes. Stepping into the warm water, she shuddered slightly. Cold skin and warm water sent a chill up her spine. Lying down, her head rested on the edge, she sighed.

"I can't believe I actually took away from that hospital," she cringed at the words. She was away from her beloved Sasuke. And she was starting to go insane. They couldn't go on dates, he only remembered up to the beginning of sixth grade, and they hadn't started going out until the second semester. He hadn't remembered anything since the rush of memories hit him like a brick about a month ago.

She lie there for about fifteen more minutes, just letting the water relax her. Then she washed her hair, shaved her under arms and legs. While draining the water, she lathered her pink coloured hair in conditioner. Rinsing it under the faucet, she was almost done. She washed her face, back and the rest of her, rinsed then stopped the water. Grabbing a towel, she began to dry her hair, then her body. Wrapping the slightly damp towel around her tightly, she finished drying her hair by blow-drying it.

Stepping out of the damp and somewhat humid atmosphere of her bathroom, she headed to her room to get clothes. She brought back a pair of tight blue jeans and two wife beaters (one blue and one white), along with a padded bra and a pair of pink panties. Getting into her under clothes, she tugged on the white wife beater, then the blue one. The white one stretched about four inches farther than the blue one, and the sleeves were slightly bigger. Combing her hair, putting on soft black mascara and her lip gloss, she was ready to go out.

She grabbed her purse and her keys, then she wandered around, looking for her notebook and her cell phone. Once finding them, she grabbed them and headed towards her car. Holding down the number '3', she waited for a certain blond to pick up. Once she did, Sakura smiled.

"_Hello?_" she asked, not particularly caring to look who was calling.

"Hey, Ino-chan! I was wondering if you and Neji wanted to come see a movie or something. Maybe go to WacDonald's after that. I dun know," Sakura laughed at herself. She truly was an idiot deep down.

"_Kinda like a double date, but with out the second date?_" Ino giggled into her phone, also laughing at her inner idiot.

"Sorta. I was gonna see if I could sneak Sasuke out."

"_Really? How to you suspect to do that, Sakura-chan?_"

"I dun know. Maybe give Lee the puppy eyes or something."

"_OH! You could go with Gaara! Cause what if something happens to Sasuke while were away from the hospital?_"

"G-Gaara?" Sakura bit her lip, looking through the pictures in her purse. She finally locked on a picture of the red headed boy. Sea green eyes stared nervously back at her. She was standing next to him, her arm around his shoulder and she was giving the peace sign.

"_Yea! He really likes ya,_" Ino laughed slightly.

"Okay. I will," there was a moment of silence, then Ino spoke.

"_Alright! I'll call Neji,_"

"Bye-bye," Sakura closed her phone, then looked through her contacts. Gaara's name stood there, bold and alone. The only 'G' besides her grandmother. Clicking the 'call' button, she waited.

"_H-hello?_"

"Hi Gaara!"

"_S-Sakura-san?_" his voice was shook with some kind of nervousness. Since when was he likes this? She always remembered him as cold and harsh. She shrugged slightly and stopped at a red light.

"Yup! Me and Ino were wondering if you'd like to come see a movie with us! Neji's coming too," she tried to make it sound like she wanted him as her 'date', but she couldn't just say it flat.

"_Like a… d-double d-date?_"

"Yup!"

"_Uh.. s-sure. I'll go. Are you picking me up…?_"

"Yea. Just wait outside, I remember where your house is,"

"_Okay. Bye, Sakura-san…_"

"Bye-bye!" and she hung-up once more. She took a u-turn and headed towards a neighbourhood that she knew quite well. She and Gaara used to be childhood friends, but after junior high, he became most distant, and he seemed to stalk her slightly. She looked through the neighbourhood until she found the red head sitting on the back of his pretty dark blue Mustang. He jumped slightly when she honked, and then a small smile darted across his face.

"Come on!" she called out. He nodded and got into the passenger's seat, careful of her laptop. "Could you go on the internet and see what movies are playing?" she asked him.

((GAAPOV))

I nodded slowly, gently and carefully opening her laptop. It was so neat and clean. I was a little glad I'd taken a super quick shower before she came. He went onto a guest account—for hers had a password—and opened an internet window. His hands were quick at the keyboard, at the mall's movie theatre's website in only a few seconds. Sakura's top was down—she had a convertible—and before she started driving, she tied her hair up in a bun. The wind blew strongly at my hair, but I didn't mind it whipping my face. It didn't hurt.

"Uhm… let's see. Memoirs of a Geisha, Advent Children, InuYasha movie four…" I listed the ones that sounded interesting, and then she asked me the times for the fourth InuYasha movie. "Uh… there's one in thirty minutes, and then there's a two o' clock one. That's the only ones they have, for some reason.

"Alright. I'll call Ino and tell her to get tickets for the two o' clock…" and she went into a somewhat zone. Driving and talking on the phone, while listening to music. I started out where the window was supposed to be, and just lipped the words to the song.

"Alrightie. Bye!" and soon enough, the only noises were the sound of car against the road, the wind and music. We were silent. Only when she pulled into the parking lot did all three things stop abruptly. The wind and the engine died at the same time, and the music just shut off immediately.

"Ino-chan should be already inside. Let's go," she took my wrist, causing me to blush slightly, but I obediently followed her. Once we found Ino and Neji, we were handed out tickets and we went to go get snacks. We finally settled down in the theatre, which was quite empty, and the movie started a few minutes later. Sakura and Ino seemed to be glued to the screen, even though we were all the way at the back. They must really love InuYasha.

((SAKUPOV))

Once the movie was over, we headed to WacDonald's. It made me think how we were still hungry after eating all those snacks. We ordered, sat, and talked about random things. Neji talked about how he saved a life the other day, Ino was talking about how her mother in Paris was getting better. I talked about how my mother was going to come visit me—all the way from Tokyo! We lived in Hokkaido, so I was pretty surprised that she was coming all the way to Hokkaido, just to come see me. Gaara told us about how Temari and Kankurou got accepted into the same college, and how Kankurou almost went to jail for selling candy cigarettes to little kids.

"That was a pretty stupid thing for him to do," Ino frowned slightly, thinking about her ex-boyfriend, but then shrugged the thought away.

"Y-yea. That's what I said. But he didn't listen. He said 'They're only candy, Gaara. Nothing's gonna happen'. But he was really wrong," Gaara laughed softly, and then my phone starting ringing. I looked at who was calling me and almost squealed.

"Hold on, guys," I answered the phone while I was outside. "Sasuke?"

"_Hey, Sakura. I heard that you went out with Neji, Ino and Gaara. Just wondering why you didn't take me,_" he laughed slightly. He was still the old Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I just was thinking how hard it would to be to bribe Lee to let you go out of the hospital. And plus, what if something happened to you when we were away from the hospital?"

"_You got a point there, girly,_"

"Course I do! I'm smart!" I took a proud stance and laughed softly.

"_Well alright. Just don't forget to visit me today! I gotta go. My shows on,_" I giggled and hung up, walking back inside.

"Well? What did he want?" Ino asked.

"Just wondering why I didn't take him on our date," Neji and Ino laughed, and Gaara just made something of a nervous chuckle.

"Well… now what?" I asked.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: ZOMG! FILLER CHAPTER! FILLER CHAPTER! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The only reason I wrote this was because if I didn't, then my friend would murder me. o.o;; But anyways, I don't know what's up with the title of this chapter. I was just like 'blahhhh' so I used that one. XD


	7. Chapter Six

**Amnesia.**

_Last Time_

"_Well alright. Just don't forget to visit me today! I gotta go. My shows on," I giggled and hung up, walking back inside._

"_Well? What did he want?" Ino asked._

"_Just wondering why I didn't take him on our date," Neji and Ino laughed, and Gaara just made something of a nervous chuckle._

"_Well… now what?" I asked._

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& This Time_

**Chapter Six**

**You Won't Protect her Forever!**

((SAKUPOV))

Light flooded into my room as the sun slowly picked itself up over the grassy hills of Hokkaido. Groaning, I turned my face into my pillow. I didn't want to get up. But wait... why was I so warm? Why didn't my pillow feel like my pillow? Opening my eyes, I came face to face with a cough pillow. "Heh?"

"Ah! You're awake!" MY head whipped up, and I was staring into the seafoam green eyes of...

"GAARA?!" I squeaked, scrambling to a sitting position. Why was he at my house?! WHAT DID WE DO LAST NIGHT?!

"Y-yea... do you remember? We watched a movie at your house and you kinda..." by now, a small blush had risen to Gaara's cheek, making him look a bit... cute. "You kinda.. er.. fell asleep on me, so I couldn't move without waking you..."

_That is so sweet! Man this kid is cute,_ I thought, giggling softly. "Well now that that's cleared up, do you want me to take you home? Your sister is probably tearing her hair out, trying to find you,"

"Yea... Temari-nee usually does that when I go missing..." we both laughed for a minute, then I stood up.

"I'm gonna go change," I said. He nodded and stayed put while I pulled on the first thing I could find--work clothes. Black, slightly baggy slacks, a white long-sleeved button up and a black tie. I didn't have to put on the tie, I just flet like it. Plus, I had to work today. Trotting down stairs, I saw Gaara quirk one of his invisible eyebrowns.

"Are those your work clothes?" he asked, stadning up. I noticed something then. Gaara was at least four inches taller than me.

"Er... yea," I replied, craning my neck slightly to look at him. He was almost as tall as Sasuke! "Hey, Gaara? You're working today, right?" he seemed to know what I wanted, but he listened anway. We began to walk out to the car before he replied.

"Yea... why?" he asked, knowing the answer still.

"Could you talk with Lee? I mean to see how Sasuke's doing, that is..." I mumbled, opening the driver's door. He nodded before ducking into my small car. I had to the top up, for some reason. The drive to Gaara's was long... and silent. When we got there, a woman with blond hair and emerald eyes ran out of the house. When Gaara stepped out of the car, she glomped onto him.

"Gaara! Where have you been?!" she cried into his shoulder. What an emotional sister...

"Uh, it's my fault. I fell asleep... on Gaara's shoulder, and he didn't want to wake me by moving..." I explained, watching her face lightened. The expression on her face was a little shocked, and she practically mouthed 'no honorific'.

"Oh! That was _you_ who went on a date with Gaara, Sakura-kun?" she giggled, peeking over Gaara's shoulder at me. Both of our faces immediatly went pink.

"H-hai..." I stumbled over thr word, but it came out.

"Well, we gotta go, Sakura-kun! Bye-bye!" Temari giggled once more, dragging her cherry of a brother into the house. I blinked, just staring at the closed door.

"Bye..." I mumbled, twisting the steering wheel to turn around. Then something caught my eye. "L-Lee-san?!" I squeaked, standing up in my car. The boy jerked his head around, staring at me. I'd forgotten that Lee lived next to Gaara.

"S-sakura-san?" he blinked, his hand on the handle of his truck's door.

"Hey! I was just gonna go to the hospital. You want a ride?" I asked. A simple offer to drive him to work--and home.

"S-sure..." he blushed slightly, and jogged over. Hopping over the door, he settled into the seat. "Thanks, Sakura-san,"

((LEEPOV))

Aa Sakura drove to the hospital, I couldn't help but stare at her. No...! Not like that. I was just... staring at her face. When we pulled into the oarking lot, I wasn't out of my zone until I heard her voice.

"Lee-san? Are you coming?" she asked, already out of the car. I blinked, then got out of the car, following her into the hospital. When we got into the hospital, my beeper started to squeal. Looking at it, I gasped.

"Gomen nesai, Sakura-san! I've gotta go!" I sprinted off, heading towards Sasuke's room. Bursting into the room, I saw Sasuke in a fit of coughing, and his face was controted in horror and pain. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" I yelped, running over to him.

((SASUPOV))

Pain. That's all I could feel. It'd been almost a year since I'd gotten memories. They burned my head, making me feeling as if I was on fire. I gasped for air, in a spasm of pain. My chest felt like there was a big gap in it. I didn't know why. _Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!_ I heard my doctor's voice. "What?" I rasped, voice quiet and dry.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong?" he asked, pressing me down on the bed.

"Water," I croaked. He nodded, leaving for a moment, then coming back with a water bottle. I snatched it from him, opening it with my mouth and chugging down the water. Pausing for a moment, I let the water sooth my throat. I didn't even know why I was so pained. Every part of my body was hurting. My head the most.

"How many memories just came back?" Lee asked, placing his hand back on my chest to keep me from arching at the pain.

"One," I groaned. "Only one fucking memory!" I practically screamed. The other black haired boy blinked, then sighed. He groaned to himself, but it was quite audiable.

"You're recovering is... very weird. At first, you build up with few memories, then you get memories from the beginning of sixth grade, and stop remembering thing for almost a year. Then you get one memory that decides to torture you..." Lee sighed once more.

"By the way, what was that memory?" he asked me, staring at me in the eye. I looked towards the ground.

"Nothin' important..." I grumbled.

((NARROTORPOV))

_**Begin Memory**_

_It was very strange. Sasuke found himself walking to one of his friend's houses. Only a day after they'd met. He'd just been so captivated with this girl! She was so pretty, he long pink hair blowing in the wind. Her bright emerald eyes filled with nothing but happiness--those eyes that looked at him with such emotion. He slapped his cheeks, trying to get a hold of himself. Then he found himself at her door. Biting his bottom lip, he was about to knock. But he then heard a noise he'd never heard before coming from inside. He opened the door quietly, and peeked in. What he saw in the room by the door caused him to jerk back in horror._

_"Yada! Yamero!" a small girl screamed, tears streaming down her face. The man behind her paid no heed to her cries. He just proceded further of penetrating the small girl. Suddenly, he slammed in, causing her to gasp, the tears momentarily stopped. But then she let out another scream and the tears flowed like a river again._

She's being raped!_ Sasuke screamed in his head, wondering what to do. Should he call the police? Yea! That's what he'd do! Running a few houses down, he randomly knocked on someone's door. A woman of about twenty-one answered. "Miss! May I use your phone? I need to call the police! One of my friends is being raped!" what he'd said caused horror to strike in the woman's eyes._

_"Y-yes." she mumbled, letting Sasuke into her house. He rushed to the nearest phone he could find, fumbling with the buttons on the phone. Once someone answered, he was scared shitless._

_"Hello?" the person on the other line asked._

_"I need the police! One of my friends are being raped!" he cried._

_"Alright. Give me the adress and I'll send them over right away," the girl on the other line answered. Sasuke gave Sakura's adress as slow, but as quick, as he could, then hung up. He bowed and thanked the woman for letting him use her phone, and rushed out. He paced the driveway of Sakura's house. He just burst in there and stop that man. The police arrived a minute later and stormed into the house._

_The man raping Sakura--who happened to be her father--was arrested. "Sasuke-kun? Is that you?" Sakura gasped, reaching out for his hand. Wraping a blanket around the girl's small frame, he tried to smile sadly._

_"Yes... it's me, Sakura," he whispered. She then broke down, throwing herself onto Sasuke. He let her cry into his shirt. "How bad did it hurt...?" he asked, rubbing her back._

_"It felt like he was shoving a pole with the diameter of at least ten inches into my butt..." she sobbed, her grip on his shirt tightening._

_"It's okay, Sakura. I'll protect you."_

_"Promise?"_

_"Promise."_

_"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun!" the smaller girl let go of his shirt, and encircled her arms around his neck._

_"You..." they both turned to see Sakura's father getting hand cuffed. "You can't protect her forever!" he hissed, venom dripping from his voice. Sakura clung onto Sasuke tighter._

_**End Memory**_

((SASUPOV))

I shuddered, just by playing the memory over in my head. Lee quirked a brow at me, but headed towards the door. "If you need anything, you just press that button," he said, then left. There was a silence, then those words echoed in my head. _You can't protect her forever!_ I shuddered again. The door was knocked on, and I looked up.

"Sasuke?" I heard a familiar voice, and a small smile tugged at my lips.

"Sakura?" I asked backed. She poked her head into the room, and smiled softly.

"I heard you got another memroy..." she said, shutting the door. I could tell that there was something wrong.

"Yea. Do you remember when I promised--"

"To protect me." she finished my statement, and I grimaced. "What about it?"

"Do you remeber what your dad said?" I asked, biting my lip.

"'You can't protect her forever'..." she whispered. It was her turn to bite her lip.

"Something tells me that those words are about to come true."

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

A/N: OMG. I'm so sorry for the slow update. School's been... icky. xx Anyways, I had to reboot my computer (like swipe it clean) so I lost Word Document. I'm stuck with writing these in Word Pad. But, once I get Word Document up loaded onto my computer again, I swear to fix this chapter! owo


End file.
